Die Tränen des Neptuns
by Black-Angel05
Summary: Port Royal wird angergriffen, die Schiffe der Navy versengt und die Black Pearl liegt wegen Sturmschäden auf dem Trockenen. Zu allem Überfluss müssen der Commondore und Jack, der neben des legendären Schatzes auch seine Schwester zurück haben will, sind g


Die Tränen des Neptuns

Die Tränen des Neptuns

Kapitel 1: Jede Menge Ereignisse

„Schon wieder! Schon wieder war dieser verfluchte 'Captain' Jack Sparrow entwischt! Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten." Commondore James Norrington lief in seinem Büro auf und ab.

In letzter Zeit lief alles schief, nein…

Eigentlich erst seit dieser Sparrow aufgetaucht war, wäre er nicht gewesen hätte Elizabeth seinen Antrag angenommen, hätte er die „Interceptor" nicht verloren und die Karibik wäre nicht noch gefährlicher geworden.

Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er selber Schuld, hätte er Sparrow nicht einen Tag Vorsprung verschafft, als dieser vom Galgen floh, würde Captain Jack Sparrow und seine verdammte „Black Pearl" jetzt nicht die Karibik unsicher machen. Er hätte sich einfach nicht von Will und Liz weich klopfen lassen sollen.

Aber eins war sicher, Sparrow würde sterben, sobald er ihn das nächste Mal in die Finger Kriegen würde.

--

Seit Stunden versuchte Will Lizzy zu beruhigen, sie war total nervös. And diesem Tag würden ihre Tante, ihr Onkel und ihre Cousine Kate ankommen.

Kate war nicht ihre leibliche Cousine, ihre Tante hatte sie adoptiert, als man die kleine, damals zehn jährige in einem Boot vor dem Hamburgerhafen treibend fand. Seitdem lebte Kate bei ihren Adoptiveltern in Deutschland, doch nun zogen die d'Angletéres nach Port Royal und Elizabeth Swann wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte.

„Mensch Liz! Beruhige dich endlich, wenn du weiter so rum rennst habe ich bald ein Loch in der Schmiede!", William Turner verdrehte genervt die Augen. Elizabeth blieb augenblicklich stehen und reckte, wie sie es immer tat wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, beleidigt das Kinn und meinte: „ Will ich treffe meine Cousine das erste mal, was ist wenn sie schrecklich ist? Oder wenn ihnen bei der Überfahrt etwas zustößt? Was ist wenn sie Piraten treffen?"

Will seufzte entnervt, wenn das so weiterging würde er demnächst durchdrehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin mir sicher, dass die Royal Navy alles bestens im Griff hat. Commondore Norrington hat ihnen extra einige bewaffnete Schiffe entgegen geschickt, es wird schon nichts passieren.", sagte er beruhigend und legte seiner Verlobten eine Hand auf die Schulter. Liz lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und atmete tief durch, Will hatte wohl recht, ihre Sorgen waren vermutlich völlig unbegründet.

--

Angenehm ruhig glitt die „Victoria" durchs Wasser. Der Himmel und das Meer waren schön blau, ganz anders als in Deutschland, wo einem das Wasser eher braun oder grün erschien. Am Bug des Schiffes stand ein Mädchen oder besser gesagt eine junge Frau Namens Kate d'Angletére. Ihre schwarzen Haare wehten im Fahrtwind. Kate seufzte es war wirklich eine angenehme Überfahrt von Deutschland nach Port Royal, bis jetzt hatte es keine Zwischenfälle gegeben. Weder einen Sturm noch waren sie einem der berüchtigten Piratenschiffe begegnet. Noch an diesem Tag würden sie in Port Royal ankommen.

Sie war wirklich gespannt auf ihre Cousine und deren Verlobten, William Turner.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Miriam lächelte ihre Tochter freundlich an: „Kate, Liebes, wir sind gleich da. Der Captain sagt, es kann höchstens noch ein ein halb Stunden dauern."

Kate lies ihren Blick zur Kimm schweifen, doch sie konnte nichts erkennen, was wie Land aussah.

--

Elizabeth stand neben ihrem Vater, Will und Norrington an der Gangway der „Victoria" und wartete auf die Einwanderer aus Deutschland.

Will und der Commondore schienen sich zu langweilen, während Liz und ihr Vater immer nervöser wurden. Sie sahen nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Halbenstunde beim ausladen des Schiffes zu, aber von den d'Angletéres war immer noch nichts zu sehen.

Will wollte sich gerade ein Herz fassen und auf das Schiff gehen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, weil sich Elizabeth in seinen Arm gekrallt hatte und er der Meinung war genug blaue Flecken zu haben und weil ihm die Warterei zu dumm wurde, als am Ende der Gangway eine junge Frau erschien. Sie war ungefähr 18 Jahre alt und so groß wie Elizabeth.

James Norrington blieb fast die Luft weg als er sie sah, wie ein Engel schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, welches geschmeidig auf ihre Schultern viel und leuchtend grüne Augen, sie trug ein wunderschönes grünes Kleid, welches die intensive Farbe ihrer Augen noch mehr hervorhob. Anders wie die meisten Leute war ihre Haut von der Sonne leicht gebräunt.

Hinter ihr erschienen eine ältere Dame und ein ebenfalls älterer Herr, beide waren fein angezogen.

Kaum hatte die junge Frau einen Fuß auf den Boden gesetzt, seufzte sie erleichtert auf, endlich wieder fester Boden unter den Füßen…

Die ältere Dame kam direkt auf Gouverneur Swann zu: „Hallo Weatherby wie geht es dir mein Guter? Darf ich dir meine Tochter Kate vorstellen? Heinrich kennst du ja schon." „Miriam! Mir geht es ausgezeichnet! Und selbst? Ich hoffe die Überfahrt war angenehm.", er schloss Miriam und deren Gatten nacheinander in die Arme und wandte sich anschließend an Kate: „So, du bist also Kate! Schön dich hier zu sehen, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört!"

Kate lächelte Port Royal war wirklich schön, es kam ihr so vor als wäre sie schon einmal hier gewesen, aber diesen Gedanken tat sie so schnell wieder ab wie sie ihn bekommen hatte. Das war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich. Sie lächelte Swann an und antwortete höflich: „Es freut mich sie kennen zulernen Gouverneur Swann. Wir hatten eine angenehme Überfahrt, wir fürchteten schon die berüchtigten Piraten der Karibik, aber wie es scheint, ist diese Gerücht vollkommen übertrieben."

„Das freut mich meine Wehrteste. Darf ich euch meine Tochter Elizabeth, ihren Verlobten William Turner und natürlich Commondore James Norrington, dem wir es nicht zuletzt zu verdanken haben, dass die Karibik ruhiger geworden ist, vorstellen?", Weatherby strahlte

seine Verwandten an.

Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie Norringtons Brust anschwoll, bei diesem Lob. Liz und Will verdrehten dagegen nur genervt die Augen, woraufhin der Commondore ihnen einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Miriam lächelte James an und seufzte scheinbar erleichtert: „Na wenn ein solch fähiger Mann diesen Posten hat kann man auch wirklich beruhigt sein."

Kate kaute während dessen unruhig auf ihrer unter Lippe herum, sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihr gefiel dieses Thema nicht.

„Nun Mr. Norrington, wie ist ihre Arbeit denn so? Es muss ekelhaft sein ständig mit diesen flegelhaften Kreaturen namens Piraten in Berührung zu kommen.", meinte Mr. d'Angletére anerkennend.

Der Commondore schien ein ganzes Stück zu wachsen al er diese Worte vernahm: „Nun Mr. d'Angletére, wir tun unser Bestes, doch leider gibt es immer wieder Leute die der Meinung sind diese Kreaturen helfen zu müssen und sich sogar mit ihnen befreunden."

Bei diesen Worten sah er direkt in die Richtung von Elizabeth und Will. Lizzy reckte angriffslustig das Kinn, während Will sic mit einer hochgezogenen Augebraue zu diesem Kommentar äußerten.

Der Gouverneur konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich die Stimmung zwischen den dreien spannte und beschloss etwas zu unternehmen bevor es wieder zu einem Handfesten Streit kam, wie nur allzu oft, wenn es um das Thema Piraterie ging. Zu seinem Glück schien das Wetter auf seiner Seite zu sein, denn es begann zu regnen.

Also packte der Gouverneur die Gelegenheit beim Schopf um vom Thema ab zu lenken: „ Ich würde vorschlagen rein zugehen, bevor wir nass werden."

Keiner erhob Einspruch, und so saßen sie wenig später in der Kutsche, die sie zum Gouverneurs Haus bringen sollte.

--

Nicht weit von Port Royal entfernt schwoiente ein schwarzes Schiff in einer Bucht. Es sah der Black Pearl gar nicht so unähnlich, nur das es zwei Masten hatte und folglich kleiner war. Der Name des Schiffes war „Tear of Sea".

Der Captain der Tear stand zusammen mit der Crew am Strand. „ Also Männer, bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit werden wir Port Royal angreifen, wer sich uns in den Weg stellt wird beiseite geräumt, zeigt kein Erbarmen und wer zurückbleibt wird zurück gelassen! Verstanden ihr lausiges Pack von Landratten?", brüllte Captain Joe Black. Die Crew antwortete sofort:" Aye, aye Captain!"

Zufrieden nickte Joe, dass würde ein Kinderspiel werden, er hoffte, dass es dieses Mal etwas zu holen gab, denn die letzten Hafenstädte, die sie überfallen hatten, waren eine ziemlich magere Ausbeute gewesen. Als er in Tortuga nachgefragt hatte, sagte man ihm, dass die „Black Pearl" wohl schneller gewesen war. Als er gefragt hatte was es mit der „Pearl" auf sich hatten man ihn nur blöd angeschaut und den Kopf geschüttelt…

--Flash Back—

„ Du weist nicht was es mit der Pearl auf sich hat?", der Alte starrte ihn ungläubig an, so etwas war dem Seebären wohl noch nicht passiert. Genervt schüttelte Black den Kopf, das war ja zum verrückt werden, da wusste man nicht was es mit irgendeinem klapprigen Kahn auf sich hatte, und schon wurde man von allen angestarrt.

„Ihr müsst neu in dieser Gegend sein. Doch es wundert mich trotzdem, dass ihr noch nicht von der „Black Pearl" gehört habt…

Also vor nicht allzu langer Zeit plünderte die „Pearl" als Geisterschiff unter Barbossar und seiner untoten Crew einen Hafen nach dem anderen. Man sagt…", der Alte wurde auch schon wieder unterbrochen, als Black in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Alle in der Taverne blickten ihn missbilligend an, schließlich trat eine der vielen Hafenhuren vor: „ Es stimmt, zehn Jahre lang blünderten sie alles was ihnen vor die Nase kam und suchten nach dem verfluchten Atztekengold um sich von ihrem Fluch zu befreien.

Alles fing damit an, dass Jack Sparrow hier auftauchte und eine Crew suchte um zu Isla de Muerta zu segeln.

Drei Tage nach dem sie fort waren kam es zu einer Meuterei, angezettelt durch den ersten Maat Barbossar, doch er musste für seinen Verrat teuer bezahlen. Nach zehn Jahren wurde der Fluch von Sparrow gebrochen und Barbossa getötet und die Pearl wanderte zurück in Sparrrows Besitz."

„ So ein Quatsch! Jeder weis, dass die Black Pearl, Sparrow und Barbossa Ammenmärchen sind.", Joe lachte sich halbtot und verlies die Spelunke.

--Flash Back End—

„Captn' solln wir los?", Bloody Sam der erste Maat der Tear of Sea schreckte Joe aus seinen Gedanken.

„Aye!", war alles was Black von sich gab. Die Mannschaft der Tear setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und verschwand im Dichten Wald.

--

Während man sich in Port Royal bei Kaffee und Kuchen vergnügte oder sich auf einen Angriff auf eben erwähnte Stadt vorbereitete, kämpfte sich eine ziemlich lädierte Black Pearl durch das aufgepeitschte Meer.

Die See beruhigte sich langsam, doch das war wohl das einzige positive an der momentanen Situation des Schiffes.

Der Großteil der Verpflegung war während eines Sturms über Bord gespült worden und zu allem Überfluss, waren sie gegen ein Riff gespült wurden, zu Glück hatten sie sich wieder frei kämpfen können, doch waren sie um einen Wassereinbruch nicht herum zu kommen. Nun mussten sie so schnell wie möglich an Land kommen, dummer Weise war Jamaika und damit auch Port Royal, so notdürftig repariert wie es möglich war würde die Pearl es nicht mehr nach Tortuga schaffen.

Erleichtertes Aufatmen war am ganzen Deck der Pearl zu hören als das Schiff schließlich in einer Bucht vor Anker ging.

Jack Sparrow besah sich zusammen mit seiner Schwester Jacky-Ann und Gibbs den Schaden. Der Captain seufzte resigniert es würde ewig dauern seine geliebte Pearl wieder Seetauglich zu machen.

„Mr Gibbs, sorgt dafür, dass dieser Schaden behoben wird und teil die Crew in Gruppen auf, damit es schneller geht, dach nachgehen wir an Land." „ Aye Captn'!", antwortete der erste Maat sofort.

Kurz darauf stolzierte Jack Sparrow an Deck und sah seiner Crew dabei zu, wie sie die Sturmschäden behob.

Nachdem er zusammen mit einigen aus der Crew an Land übergesetzt hatte, machte er sich zusammen mit Jacky-Ann Sparrow, Annamaria und Gibbs machte sich Jack auf den Weg nach Port Royal um Hilfe bei Will und Elizabeth zuholen und neue Vorräte zu erstehen.

--

Langsam senkte sich die Nacht wie ein seidenes Tuch über die englische Hafenstadt. In der Villa des Gouverneurs war Ruhe eingekehrt und die Bewohner des Hauses hatten sich zur Ruhe gelegt

Kate saß auf ihrem neuen Bett und spielte Gedanken verloren mit einem Medaillon , den einzigen Erinnerungsstück an ihr Leben vor jenem schicksalhaften Tag als sie zu ihren „neuen" Eltern gekommen war, an alles was davor kam konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Das Medaillon zeigte einen Spatz der vor einer Sonne über das Meer flog, sie wusste nicht was dieses Bild bedeutete, doch sie wusste das es wichtig war. Sie hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt, noch nicht einmal Miriam.

„Was ist das?", Elizabeth sah neugierig über die Schulter ihrer Cousine. Kate sprang zu Tode erschrocken auf: „Elizabeth! Meine Güte erschreck mich nie wieder so!" Lizzy lächelte sanft: „Tut mir Leid ich dachte du hättest mich reinkommen hören. Ich wollte nur wissen ob du etwas brauchst."

„Oh, verzeih, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Dieses Medaillon ist alles was mir von meiner früher Kindheit übrig geblieben ist.", erklärte die junge d'Angletére.

Elizabeth sah ihre Cousine mitleidig an, sie wusste nicht wie sie damit fertig werden würde.

Das Bild auf dem Schmuckstück kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, doch sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, wo sie das Bild schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Sie beschloss Kate von den dunklen Gedanken ab zu lenken. Sie machte gerade den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, als Schreie von der Stadt her zu Gouverneurs Villa hallten und Schüsse zu hören.

„Was ist da draußen los?", Kate sah verunsichert zu Elizabeth, die ebenfalls beunruhigt war. Durch den Vorhang konnte man einen rotgelben Schein war nehmen.

Liz und Kate gingen zum Fenster um nach zusehen was passiert war. Elizabeth zog vorsichtig den Vorhang beiseite und späte hinaus, nur um ihn Sekunden später wieder zuzuziehen.

Kate starrte endgeistert zu ihrer Cousine: „Was ist hier los? Elizabeth warum bist du so bleich?"

Elizabeth brauchte eine Zeitlang um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Wir werden angegriffen. Port Royal steht in Flammen.", sie klang seltsam heiser als sie dies sagte.

Das Szenario, das sie eben gesehen hatte erinnerte sie nur zu gut an den Angriff der Black Pearl, der nun gut ein halbes Jahr zurück lag. Damals war sie entführt worden und Will war losgezogen um sie zu retten…

„Will!", Elizabeth wurde, so weit das noch möglich war noch blasser. Ohne Nachzudenken stürzte sie aus dem Raum um wenig später die Villa zu verlassen.

Kate stand einen Moment lang verwundert herum, ehe sie sich aus ihrer starre riss und Elizabeth folgte.

--

Zur selben Zeit schlichen Jack, Jacky-Ann, Annamaria und Gibbs durch die dunklen Gassen Port Royals.

„Wie viele Rotröcke gibt es hier?", maulte Jacky, während sie sich eng an eine Hauswand drückte und hoffte nicht gesehen zu werden, als ein Trupp Navy Soldaten auf der Hauptstraße an dem Versteck der Pearl Piraten vorbei marschierte. „Zu viele…", kam die ungefragte Antwort von Annamaria.

Gibbs murmelte irgendwas von wegen Frauen und Unglück während sich Sprarrow zur Verwunderung aller anwesenden ruhig verhielt und stattdessen die Hauptstraße beobachtete. Schließlich gab er das Zeichen um diese zu überqueren.

Die Piraten huschten so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich über die breite Straße.

Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde schlichen sie nun schon in den dunklen Gassen herum, inzwischen war die Dämmerung vorbei.

Alle in der kleinen Gruppe waren nervös. Es war nicht so, dass sie es nicht gewohnt waren sich an großen Stützpunkten der Royal Navy herum trieben, es war viel mehr das Gefühl das etwas nicht mit Rechtendingen zuzugehen schien, denn es war viel zu ruhig für den Geschmack der Vier. Es war wie die ruhe vor einem Sturm und von Stürmen hatte Jack für die nächsten paar Jahre genug.

Jack hatte vor für eine Weile bei Will in der Schmiede Unterschlupf zu suchen, bis sie die Nötigen Einkäufe erledigt hatten.

Natürlich hätten sie die Stadt auch einfach überfallen können, doch das war Jack zu unsicher, da sie mit einem lecken Schiff nicht schnell genug fliehen konnten. Außerdem musste man nur weil man ein Pirat war nicht alles klauen was einem vor die Nase kam.

Auch wenn sein Motto im Allgemeinen anders lautete(Nimm was du kriegen kannst und gib nichts zurück).

Insgeheim freute sich der Captain schon darauf seine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen, wobei man auf einige alte Bekannte gut verzichten konnte.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten in der Dunkelheit hatten sie den Marktplatz erreicht, von dort aus wären es nur noch zwei Straßen bis zur alten Schmiede von Mr. Brown.

Noch ehe die kleine Gruppe die Schmiede auch nur annähernd erreichen konnte, brach mit einem Mal die Hölle los.

Aus allen Ecken schienen fremde Piraten zu strömen und ehe sich die Crew der Pearl versah waren sie getrennt.

Jack und Annamaria rannten so schnell wie möglich über den Platz und hielten nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit Ausschau.

Während sie rannten entdeckte Annamarie eine kleine Seitenstraße, ohne nachzudenken packte sie ihren Captain am Arm und riss den Captain der Black Pearl mit sich.

„Ey!", Jack blickte sie böse an. Aber noch bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte rannte sie schon weiter.

Jack schluckte seinen Kommentar runter und folgte ihr widerwillig, um kurz darauf in sie hinein zu rennen: „Was…?"

„Ist es dass Captain?", noch ehe er seine Frage vollenden konnte hatte sie ihn auch schon wieder unterbrochen und deutete auf die herunter gekommene Schmiede von Mr Brown. „Aye.", brummelte Jack. Er sollte mal dringend etwas gegen diese Disziplinlosigkeit in seiner Mannschaft tun, ständig vielen sie einem ins Wort.

Immer noch grummelnd ging Jack zum Eingang der Schmiede um ohne anzuklopfen herein zu spazieren.

--

Während Jack und Annamaria wie geplant am Ziel angekommen waren hetzten Gibbs und Jacky-Ann immer noch durch die Straßen.

„Wo kommen die alle her?", keuchte Ann während sie zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag jemanden abstach, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte. „Und wo sind Jack und Annamaria?"

Gibbs der wenige Meter von ihr entfernt ebenfalls seinen Degen aus einer Leiche zog. Zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern, denn zum Sprechen fehlte ihm die nötige Luft.

Ohne groß weiter nachzudenken kämpften sich die beiden weiter und versuchten so gut wie möglich zusammen zu bleiben.

Endlich, nach einer schier endlos erscheinend langen Zeit hatten die beiden es vom Marktplatz herunter geschafft und befanden sich nun auf der Straße von der Jack zuvor gesprochen hatte.

Erleichtert darüber, dass sie ihrem Ziel wenigstens ein Stück näher gekommen waren atmeten beide auf.

Die Stadt hatte inzwischen Feuer gefangen und Schreie hallten durch die Nacht. Kurz in Port Royal war die Hölle los.

Gibbs sah sich immer wieder nach Ann um das lief alles überhaupt nicht gut. Port Royal musste verflucht sein, immer wenn die Pearl hier war gab es ärger.

Gehetzt hasteten sie weiter und versuchten von der Feuersbrunst weg zu kommen, die sich in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete.

Gibbs erschrak zu fast zu Tode als er neben sich einen Markerschütterten Schrei hörte und fuhr herum.

Auch Jacky blieb stehen als Gibbs sie am Handgelenk packte und sie so zum Anhalten zwang.

--

Elizabeth und Kate waren auf dem weg zu Will. Beide versuchten sich so weit wie möglich im Schatten der Häuser zu bewegen.

Elizabeth fühlte sich inzwischen wirklich so las wäre sie wieder am Anfang des Abenteuers mit der Black Pearl.

Liz hoffte, dass es Will gut ging, denn eins war klar, in dieser Nacht würden viele Menschen sterben, sie kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass sie und ihre Cousine sich in Gefahr befanden.

Gleich würden sie es geschafft haben, es gab nur noch eine Biegung und dann.

Elizabeth wirbelte herum als sie den entsetzten Schrei Kates vernahm und sah gerade noch, wie sie von einem grob aussehenden Typen mit pechschwarzem Haar gepackt wurde.

Sofort griff sie an ihre Seite um ihren Degen zu ziehen, doch alles was sie spürte war Luft und Stoff, verzweifelt schaute sie nach unten und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie keine Waffe mitgenommen hatte.

Kate sah verzweifelt zu Elizabeth und versuchte sich aus dem harten Griff des Fremden zu entwinden.

Doch sie blieb erfolglos.

Sie hatte schon aufgegeben, als der Mann sie plötzlich los ließ und wütend und schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. So schnell wie nur irgend möglich krabbelte sie rückwärts weg.

Sie wollte sich schon heftig wehren, als sie abermals gepackt wurde und auf die Füße gezogen wurde.

„Ruhig Missy.", sagte der Fremde etwas untersetzte Mann. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an: „Ihr seid ein Pirat!" „Aye.", antwortete und wandte sich anschließend dem grobschlächtigen Mann zu der sie zuerst gefangen genommen hatte und rief einem Mädchen mit dunklem Haar: „Jacky beeil dich! Ich will dem Captain nicht erklären müssen, warum er eine Schwester weniger hat!" Die dunkel Haarige nickte ihm kurz zu und zog einen Dolch aus der Schulter des Mannes.

Nun rührte sich auch Elizabeth wieder. „Gibbs?!", sie blickte den Fremden verwirrt an. „Aye! Schön euch wieder zusehen Misses Swann.", antwortete Gibbs.

Jacky, die offensichtlich nicht besonderst von der Unterhaltung angetan war mischte sich nun auch ein: „Schön, da ihr euch jetzt begrüßt habt, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir abhauen, mir wird es hier nämlich langsam zu heiß." Die Dunkelhaarige deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste auf den Fremden, der gerade seine Männer zusammeln schien um sie dann mit vereinter Kraft anzugreifen.

„Äh… ja. Mir nach…", sagte Elizabeth.

Die Drei anderen folgten Elizabeth sofort und hofften die Piraten, die sich inzwischen an ihre Fersen geheftete hatten abzuschütteln.

Endlich kam die Schmiede in Sicht und das Gebrüll der fremden Piraten wurde immer lauter.

Die Flüchtlinge stützen in das Gebäude und verriegelten die Tür.

--

Jack und Annamaria zogen allamirt ihre Waffen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und vier dunkle Gestallten herein kamen und die Tür hinter sich zuknallten.

Kurz darauf war von oben ein Lautes rumsen und anschließendes Poltern zu hören. Kurz darauf kam will mitsamt Degen, Kerze und passend dazu im Nachthemd die Treppe herunter gestolpert und blickte dann verwundert in die Runde, bis sein Blick an Elizabeth hängen blieb und schließlich zu den Pearl Piraten wanderte und an deren Captain endgültig hängen blieb.

„Jack? Annamaria? Gibbs? ", wenn er vorher schon irritier gewesen war, war er es jetzt erst recht: „Was ist hier los? Was ist das für ein Lärm?"

Bevor auch nur irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte war Jack hervor getreten und machte eine ausladende Geste: „Aye! Captain Jack Sparrow wie er leibt und lebt. Ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen Welpe. Was hier los ist kann ich dir sagen die Pearl ist Leck und Port Royal wird von Piraten angegriffen, da sie uns ebenen abstechen wollten sind es nicht unsere Verbündeten, denn wenn sie es wären hätten sie nicht versucht uns abzustechen, klar soweit?"

„Wie kann man bei so einem Krach schlafen?", murmelte die Frau zwischen Annamaria und Gibbs und lenkte somit Wills Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wer ist das?", er betrachtete die Dunkelhaarige ausführlich und bemerkte dass sie Jack auffällig ähnlich sah und auch einen ähnlichen Kleidungsstil hatte.

Das Mädchen grinste ihn breit an, dabei ein Goldzahn auf. Sie verbeugte sich gekünstelt: „ Darf ich mich vorstellen? Meine bescheidene Wenigkeit ist Jacky-Ann Sparrow."

Das war es, nun stand Will komplett neben der Leitung.

Die Gruppe wurde durch heftiges hämmern an der Tür auf geschreckt.

„Und weiter gehts…", meinte Jacky ehe die Sieben durch die Hintertür flüchteten und sich dann in Richtung Gouverneurs Villa richteten.

--

Der Captain der Tear of Sea tobte, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Da waren sie einmal in einer Stadt die noch nicht geplündert worden war und jetzt DAS!

Noch nie zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt ihn, den berüchtigten Captain Black anzugreifen und jetzt wurde er von einer Göre niedergestochen, die unmöglich älter sein konnte wie 20. Irgendetwas lief in letzter Zeit verdammt falsch.

Wenn er diese Göre in die Finger bekam, die konnte was erleben.

Wütend stürmte er mit seiner Crew die Schmiede, doch sie fanden nur noch einen menschenleeren Raum vor und eine offene Hintertür. Black schrie vor Wut auf. Er wollte dieses Weib um jeden Preis.

„Bringt mir dieses Mädchen ihr lausiges Pack von Landratten, oder ich lasse euch einen nach dem anderen Kiel holen!", brüllte er.

--

James war mit den Nerven am Ende. Er verstand das alles nicht. Man könnte fast meinen das Sparrow wieder in der Stadt war. Alles hatte wie damals ganz harmlos angefangen und plötzlich…

Ja, plötzlich waren alle im Hafen liegenden Schiffe gesunken und kurz darauf waren sie angegriffen worden.

Alles ging viel zu schnell, ehe die Royal Navy hatte reagieren können, hatte die Stadt in Flammen gestanden und Chaos war ausgebrochen.

Der Commondore war auf dem Weg zur Gouverneurs Villa, in der Hoffnung dort zu sein bevor die Angreifer es waren.

Als er sein Ziel erreichte war er erleichtert das große Haus unversehrt zu sehen.

Doch kurz nachdem er rein gekommen war blickten ihm viele besorgte Blicke entgegen.

Der Commondore musste unweigerlich schlucken, als er bemerkte das zwei Personen in der Reihe der Adeligen fehlten und zu allem übel gehörte die Gouverneurs Tochter dazu.

Das konnte nur Ärger bedeuten.

Der Commondore räusperte sich vernehmlich um auf dich aufmerksam zu machen: „Verzeiht mein Eindringen Gouverneur Swan, Mr. und Mrs. d'Angletére, aber ich wollte ihnen Mitteilen, dass die Stadt angegriffen wird und wollte hier nach dem Rechten schauen. Wo sind Miss Swann und Miss d'Angletére?"

„Wir hofften ihr könntet uns über diese Frage aufklären Commondore Norrington.", meinte d'Angletére missbilligend: „Ich dachte die Royal Navy hat diese Gewässer im Griff."

Norrington schaute etwas hilflos in die Runde, die Gewässer waren keines Falls so sicher wie die Einwanderer es angemerkt hatten, aber das musste er ihnen jetzt nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

„Wir können nicht genau sagen was sie suchen, aber seien sie versichert, diese Piraten würden uns nicht angreifen, wenn sie sich davon nichts Besonderes versprechen würden.", Norrington wollte gerade den Taktischen Rückzug antreten als der Gouverneur ihn zurück hielt.

„Meint ihr sie suchen die Karte die zu den Tränen Neptuns führt?", Swann war um einige Nuancen blasser geworden.

Norrington nickte zaghaft. Plötzlich meldete sich eine Neue Stimme zu Wort: „Ihr wisst wo sich die Karte befindet? Könntet ihr mir freundlicher Weise mitteilen wo sie sich befindet?"

„In meinem Arbeitszimmer im zweiten Stock auf dem Schreibtisch. Warum fragt ihr?", fragte der Gouverneur vollkommen verwirrt während er sich, wie alle andere nach dem Sprecher umsah.

„Danke, zu freundlich.", alle, besonderst Norrington, starrten entgeistert auf die Eingangstür. Wo Jack Sparrow höchst persönlich gerade, bester Laune, aufgetaucht war und nun zielstrebig im Treppenhaus verschwand.

Kurz nach ihm kamen auch die andren herein. Während die Piraten so wirkten als wären sie sich kaum angestrengt sah Kate eher so aus als würde sie gleich zusammen brechen.

Annamaria und Jacky-Ann schmissen die Tür hinter sich zu und verriegelten diese.

Danach stellten sich alle, Neuankömmlinge, ausgeschlossen von Jack, der die Karte suchte, und Kate die immer noch keine Luft bekam, vor der Tür auf und warteten mit gezogenen Degen Beziehungsweise Säbeln auf irgendetwas.

Der Commondore schien erst sehr langsam zu realisieren, was gerade geschehen war. Dann durch schoss es ihn wie ein Blitz.

Gerade eben war doch tatsächlich sein Erzfeind an ihm vorbei gerannt. Er öffnete und schloss den Mund einige Male und machte dabei einem Fisch alle Ehre.

Wütend starrte Norrington die Piraten an: „Wusste ich es doch, wo Ärger ist 'Jack Sparrow' nicht weit."

Sofort hallte der mehr Stimmige Ruf „Captain Jack Sparrow" durch den Raum und brachte dem Commondore zur Weisglut.

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal.

Sparrow kam mit einer zerfledderten Karte in der Hand die Treppe wieder runter gestürmt und rief laut: „Ich hab sie! Ich hab sie! Ich hab die Karte zum größten Schatz!", die Tür wurde aufgesprengt und eine Meute wütende Piraten stürmte herein.

In weniger als ein paar Sekunden brach das pure Chaos aus.

Der Commondore stürzte sich rasend vor Wut auf Sparrow. Black stützte sich auf Jacky-Ann.

Beide Sparrows rannten weg, der eine, weil er die Hände voll hatte und die andere Einfach, weil sie schiss vor dem Koloss hatte der auf sie zugewalzt kam.

Alle anderen waren mit der Piratenmeute beschäftigt.

Jacky und Jack trafen sich schließlich in der Mitte des Raumes und nahmen sich den jeweils anderen Gegner vor.

Die Gefechte waren rellatief ausgeglichen, abgesehen davon, das die Veteranen und die Pearl Piraten schnell ermüdeten, da sie in der Minderzahl waren und wurden schnell zurück getrieben.

Black bekam Jacks Karte zufassen und wollte sie diesem entreißen, denn er hatte sehr wohl mit bekommen, dass es sich dabei um ein äußerst wertvolles Stück halte musste.

Jedoch war Sparrow keines Wegs gewillt die Karte los zu lassen und so gab das antike Pergament unter der ungewohnten Belastung nach und zerriss, dadurch verlor Sparrow, der sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht von Black weg gedrückt hatte, den Halt und fiel direkt in Norringtons Waffe, der gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte und ebenfalls den Halt verlor und in den nächsten Raum stolperte.

Auch die anderen Kämpfer wurden zielsicher in den Raum gedrängt, dann wurde etwas geworfen, die Tür zugeknallt und der Schlüssel umgedreht.

Kurz darauf wurde die Villa von einer Explosion erschüttert.

--

Jacky-Ann schossen die Tränen in die Augen als sie sah wie der Raum in die Luft gesprengt wurde, noch bevor sie dort sein konnte wurde sie von hinten gepackt und weggezerrt. Vorverzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit riss sie ihre Kette vom Hals und war sie weg. Wenn Jack noch lebte würde er sie finden…

--Kap.1 Ende—


End file.
